The Love In Dark Heart
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang baru tentang cinta yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Antara sebuah kebencian dan kemarahan. Cinta yang tidak bisa bersatu karena keterikatan yang memaksanya untuk terus tersakiti. Ini hanya sebuah story yang baru karena author yang sedang badmood nerusin ffnya yang berlumut. (pairing Sasuhina) author plagiat adalah author sampah! Rating M plus (Bloody)
1. Chapter 1

**The Love In Dark Heart**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story just mine**

.

 **Character :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Other

 **Gendre :** Hurt/comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Drama, Bloody/Gore

 **Rating : M + (Plus plus)**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina **slight** Kibahina

.

.

 **Warning**

' **PENTING DI INGATKAN!'**

TYPO, OOC, LEMON, MATURE dan banyak hal lainnya yang bikin reader pengen ngelempar author pake bakiak tapi, ini emang perwujudan author yang lagi stress mikirin idup yang engga insyaf-insyaf jadi author mesum

Banyak adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh, pyur hanya sebatas imajinasi otak author yang nista

ALUR yang terlalu lambat dan bertele-tele

BANYAK ADEGAN BERDARAH-DARAHAN SADIS PLUS MESUMNYA

 **(KHUSUS DEWASA, REMAJA LEBIH DARI 20 TAHUN)**

#BUPT* DILEMPARIN BOTOL RAME-RAME

" **TAPI SUMPAH, BUKAN CERITA PORNO"**

_Author masih sedikiiiiit waras_

.

.

.

 **No Like? No Read!**

 **Press Exit/Back Now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

" **Summary"**

" _Sedari lahir Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari orang-orang sekitarnya termasuk dari ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan pemimpin vampir klan terkuat Uchiha_

 _Namun, pada kenyataannya Sasuke-lah pion dalam keberhasilan dan kejayaan klan Uchiha_

 _Darah iblis setengah vampir mengalir dalam nadi putra bungsu Uchiha muda ini_

 _Menjadi vampir terkuat diantara makhluk manapun termasuk kaum bangsa fairy dan werewolf_

 _Sayangnya kekuatan yang dimilikinya bukanlah untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk menuruti semua permintaan dari Fugaku Uchiha sang pemimpin klan_

 _Sampai akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan sang ratu peri yang merupakan penyebab utama kematian sang bunda tercintanya_

 _Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masa masa lalu kebencian para nenek moyang Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak terima saat klan Uchiha memporak porandakan negerinya dan membuatnya terjebak dalam siksaan neraka Uchiha Sasuke_

 _kebencian dan kemarahan mengantarkan mereka berdua pada sebuah kisah yang penuh dengan lika-liku kehidapan dari sisi yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya"_

 _Apakah ada perasaan lain saat kebencian mendominasi hati sang iblis?_

 _Kisah seperti apakah yang terjadi antara sang alpa werewolf dan si peri cantik yang terjebak dalam dunia gelap sang iblis setengah vampire?_

 _Apakah cukup sepadan saat harga dirinya hancur untuk membela keluarga dan orang-orang tersayangnya?_

 _Lantas bagaimana hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin bisa hancur? Apakah masih bisa di perbaiki dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala?_

 _Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi konflik yang sangat rumit ini?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _ **Epilog"**_

Sebuah negeri yang selalu damai di bawah pimpinan sang ratu peri bermata lavender bekerja sama dengan kawanan werewolf dengan Kiba sang alpa junior yang menjadi sahabatnya.

" _Hahaha.. hentikan! kau membuatku geli."_ Hinata terkekeh saat Kiba menciumi leher Hinata dengan gemas.

" _Kau selalu wangi dan aku selalu menyukai aroma ini."_

Ketika langit yang cerah menjadi saksi bisu peperangan dua negeri, dua klan, dua kerajaan dan dua makhluk yang hidup di dunia berbeda.

" _Yang mulia. Mohon ampun atas ketidak mampuan kami."_

" _...aku ingin kalian membawa benda ini bersama kalian."_

Sebuah benda yang merupakan setengah dari kekuatan sang ratu untuk meindungi rakyat tercintanya.

...

' _Tidak mungkin.'_

" _Y-yang mu-mulia ra..ratu..."_

" _...Sayangnya kau tidak bisa selamat."_

Segumpal daging yang masih terasa hangat yang bahkan berdenyut lemah dilempar tepat kedepannya.

...

Castle Palace sudah terlihat didepan mata, Kiba segera mempercepat larinya sebelum sosok hitam menghalangi jalannya menuju gerbang istana.

Ada sedikit seringai dingin di bibir tpisnya saat sosoknya dapat dikenali oleh makhluk yang menjadi incaran keduanya selain sang ratu negeri ini sendiri. Cukup sering sosok hitam ini mendengar bahwa memang dirinya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan mulut-mulut yang menurutnya busuk itu, tapi siapa yang perduli. Sebuah pukulan cukup menghempaskan tubuh manusia sang alpa menghancurkan tiga beton yang dijadikan pilar khas Sunshine Castle.

...

Seolah menyadari keberadaannya wanita ini berbalik untuk melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri angkuh didepanya. Semula ia nampak bingung namun, tak lama kemudia iris lavender Hinata menatap lelaki beriris tuby dingin dengan penuh kebencian yang sangat. Hal yang paling menarik untuk disaksikan Sasuke adalah saat pandangan lavender sang ratu yang jatuh pada sosok lelaki yang sengaja ia lemparkan kedepannya bagaikan sampah kulit pisang. Kiba yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAU!"

...

 _Sayap yang indah sayangnya aku tidak suka!"_

Saat rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan nyawa rakyatnya.

Seberapa banyak pun ia menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun, iblis itu akan menyakitinya hingga puas dan akhirnya ia mati ditangannya.

" _Aku ingin dia menjadi peliharaanku."_

" _Tanda ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa kau hanya peliharaanku."_

" _Kau bisa menyiksaku sepuas dan sesuka hatimu tapi, untuk yang satu ini, ku mohon... jangan."_

...

"Kau adalah jalang yang paling busuk. Berani sekali kau menggodanya. Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita selamanya."

 **Braak.**

Saat ikatan mereka terbentuk saat itulah ia akan mengetahui keberadaanmu di manapun kau berada.

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **Sekian untuk epilognya..**

..

..

 _ **Please Stay On...The Story Of 'The Love In Dark Heart'**_

 _ **...**_

 **Oke... See You Next Chap.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love In Dark Heart**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story just mine**

.

 **Character :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Other

 **Gendre :** Hurt/comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Drama, Bloody/Gore

 **Rating : M + (Plus plus)**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina **slight** Kibahina

.

.

 **Warning**

' **PENTING DI INGATKAN!'**

TYPO, OOC, LEMON, MATURE dan banyak hal lainnya yang bikin reader pengen ngelempar author pake bakiak tapi, ini emang perwujudan author yang lagi stress mikirin idup yang engga insyaf-insyaf jadi author mesum

Banyak adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh, pyur hanya sebatas imajinasi otak author yang nista

ALUR yang terlalu lambat dan bertele-tele

BANYAK ADEGAN BERDARAH-DARAHAN SADIS PLUS MESUMNYA

 **(KHUSUS DEWASA, REMAJA LEBIH DARI 20 TAHUN)**

#BUPT* DILEMPARIN BOTOL RAME-RAME

" **TAPI SUMPAH, BUKAN CERITA PORNO"**

_Author masih sedikiiiiit waras_

.

.

.

 **No Like? No Read!**

 **Press Exit/Back Now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

" **Summary"**

" _Sedari lahir Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari orang-orang sekitarnya termasuk dari ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan pemimpin vampir klan terkuat Uchiha_

 _Namun, pada kenyataannya Sasuke-lah pion dalam keberhasilan dan kejayaan klan Uchiha_

 _Darah iblis setengah vampir mengalir dalam nadi putra bungsu Uchiha muda ini_

 _Menjadi vampir terkuat diantara makhluk manapun termasuk kaum bangsa fairy dan werewolf_

 _Sayangnya kekuatan yang dimilikinya bukanlah untuk dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk menuruti semua permintaan dari Fugaku Uchiha sang pemimpin klan_

 _Sampai akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan sang ratu peri yang merupakan penyebab utama kematian sang bunda tercintanya_

 _Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masa masa lalu kebencian para nenek moyang Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak terima saat klan Uchiha memporak porandakan negerinya dan membuatnya terjebak dalam siksaan neraka Uchiha Sasuke_

 _kebencian dan kemarahan mengantarkan mereka berdua pada sebuah kisah yang penuh dengan lika-liku kehidapan dari sisi yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya"_

 _Apakah ada perasaan lain saat kebencian mendominasi hati sang iblis?_

 _Kisah seperti apakah yang terjadi antara sang alpa werewolf dan si peri cantik yang terjebak dalam dunia gelap sang iblis setengah vampire?_

 _Apakah cukup sepadan saat harga dirinya hancur untuk membela keluarga dan orang-orang tersayangnya?_

 _Lantas bagaimana hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin bisa hancur? Apakah masih bisa di perbaiki dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala?_

 _Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi konflik yang sangat rumit ini?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _ **Epilog"**_

Sebuah negeri yang selalu damai di bawah pimpinan sang ratu peri bermata lavender bekerja sama dengan kawanan werewolf dengan Kiba sang alpa junior yang menjadi sahabatnya.

" _Hahaha.. hentikan! kau membuatku geli."_ Hinata terkekeh saat Kiba menciumi leher Hinata dengan gemas.

" _Kau selalu wangi dan aku selalu menyukai aroma ini."_

Ketika langit yang cerah menjadi saksi bisu peperangan dua negeri, dua klan, dua kerajaan dan dua makhluk yang hidup di dunia berbeda.

" _Yang mulia. Mohon ampun atas ketidak mampuan kami."_

" _...aku ingin kalian membawa benda ini bersama kalian."_

Sebuah benda yang merupakan setengah dari kekuatan sang ratu untuk meindungi rakyat tercintanya.

...

' _Tidak mungkin.'_

" _Y-yang mu-mulia ra..ratu..."_

" _...Sayangnya kau tidak bisa selamat."_

Segumpal daging yang masih terasa hangat yang bahkan berdenyut lemah dilempar tepat kedepannya.

...

Castle Palace sudah terlihat didepan mata, Kiba segera mempercepat larinya sebelum sosok hitam menghalangi jalannya menuju gerbang istana.

Ada sedikit seringai dingin di bibir tpisnya saat sosoknya dapat dikenali oleh makhluk yang menjadi incaran keduanya selain sang ratu negeri ini sendiri. Cukup sering sosok hitam ini mendengar bahwa memang dirinya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan mulut-mulut yang menurutnya busuk itu, tapi siapa yang perduli. Sebuah pukulan cukup menghempaskan tubuh manusia sang alpa menghancurkan tiga beton yang dijadikan pilar khas Sunshine Castle.

...

Seolah menyadari keberadaannya wanita ini berbalik untuk melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri angkuh didepanya. Semula ia nampak bingung namun, tak lama kemudia iris lavender Hinata menatap lelaki beriris tuby dingin dengan penuh kebencian yang sangat. Hal yang paling menarik untuk disaksikan Sasuke adalah saat pandangan lavender sang ratu yang jatuh pada sosok lelaki yang sengaja ia lemparkan kedepannya bagaikan sampah kulit pisang. Kiba yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAU!"

...

 _Sayap yang indah sayangnya aku tidak suka!"_

Saat rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan nyawa rakyatnya.

Seberapa banyak pun ia menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun, iblis itu akan menyakitinya hingga puas dan akhirnya ia mati ditangannya.

" _Aku ingin dia menjadi peliharaanku."_

" _Tanda ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa kau hanya peliharaanku."_

" _Kau bisa menyiksaku sepuas dan sesuka hatimu tapi, untuk yang satu ini, ku mohon... jangan."_

...

"Kau adalah jalang yang paling busuk. Berani sekali kau menggodanya. Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita selamanya."

 **Braak.**

Saat ikatan mereka terbentuk saat itulah ia akan mengetahui keberadaanmu di manapun kau berada.

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **Sekian untuk epilognya..**

..

..

 _ **Please Stay On...The Story Of 'The Love In Dark Heart'**_

 _ **...**_

 **Oke... See You Next Chap.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love In Dark Heart**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story just mine**

.

.

 **Character :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Other

 **Gendre :** Hurt/comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy, Drama

 **Rating : M + (Plus plus)**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina **slight** Kibahina

.

.

 **Warning**

' **PENTING DI INGATKAN!'**

TYPO, OOC, LEMON, MATURE dan banyak hal lainnya yang bikin reader pengen ngelempar author pake bakiak! Demo, ini emang hasil perwujudan author yang lagi stress mikirin idup yang engga insyaf-insyaf jadi author mesum

Banyak adegan yang tidak patut untuk di contoh, pyur hanya sebatas imajinasi otak author yang nista

ALUR yang terlalu lambat dan bertele-tele

BANYAK ADEGAN BERDARAH-DARAHAN SADIS PLUS MESUMNYA

 **(KHUSUS DEWASA, REMAJA LEBIH DARI 20 TAHUN)**

#BUPT* DILEMPARIN BOTOL RAME-RAME

" **TAPI SUMPAH, BUKAN CERITA PORNO"**

_Author masih sedikiiiiit waras_

 **DAN READER YANG WARAS 'N PINTER GA BAKALAN NGEFLAM KARENA UDAH DI PERINGATIN DISINI BAHWA...**

.

.

.

 **ENGGAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

 **Tekan Tombol Exit/Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2# Asap Kebencian**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terkejut bukan main saat melihat keadaan kota yang kacau. Api dimana-mana para peri terbang kesana-kesini dan panik. Seketika pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak cepat melesat kearahnya. Tangan Hinata refleks membuat sebuah prisai dengan bentuk kurungan dan ternyata itu adalah seekor serangga.

Serangga penghisap darah yang cukup besar.

Hinata terkejut namun ia tidak membiarkan makhluk tersebut bergerak lebih lama lagi hingga dalam sekejab serangga tersebut melebur hancur dalam prisainya sebelum menguap menjadi asap.

Sepasang sayap ungu terang muncul di punggung Hinata. Ia hendak melesat andaikan kiba tidak menahan lengannya. Menariknya hingga ketika tangan besar Kiba menarik tengkuk Hinata,membawanya dalam ciuman lembut yang tak pernah Hinata duga sebelumnya.

Hinata masih dalam suasana terkejutnya saat Kiba melepaskan pagutan dibibir Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan saat menciummu. Tapi, aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan jiwa dan ragaku meskipun kau tetap menolakku. Ciuman ini sebagai wujud kesiapanku untukmu, _my qween."_

Kiba lantas melepaskan Hinata memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja sebelum ia melompat turun mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar berwarna coklat gelap.

"Kiba." Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya ia melihat serigala besar yang nampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihat wujud hewan sahabatnya itu. Warnanya terlihat sedikit lebih menarik dengan bulu kecoklatan yang eksotik dan jangan lupakan gerakan lincah dan tegas memperlihatkan seberapa tangkas dan kuatnya hewan itu dalam menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk besar yang menyerangnya. Sangat kuat dan menawan, tidak heran para wanita selalu mengelu-elukan sosok sang alpa dalam setiap gerak-geriknya yang menarik perhatian.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya saat sebuah geraman terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya selenjutnya ia segera mengepakan sayap kuat-kuat untuk terbang melesat menuju sekumpulan makhluk besar yang menghancurkan bangunan dan rumah pohon para fairy. Ia geram tentu saja.

Hinata membentuk sebuah segel di tangannya. Seketika kristal es terbentuk di sekilingnya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Kristal es bergerak sesuai dengan kendali penggunanya dan Hinata memanfaatkan kemampuannya itu untuk membunuh semua makhluk besar yang mengamuk membabi buta menghancurkan bangun disekitarnya. Musuh sebenarnya adalah pemimpin penyerangan ini dan Hinata harus bergegas untuk segera menyelesaikan peperangan ini.

"Yang mulia!"

Kelima sosok peri dengan atribut perang khas peri melesat kearahnya. Mereka membungkuk hormat menekuk sebelah kakinya kepada Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan sekilas Hinata.

"Yang mulia. Mohon ampun atas ketidak mampuan kami." Terselip nada keraguan yang membuat Hinata mengkerutkan alisnya tidak suka, "..empat portal kita telah rusak dan... hampir setengah dari kawanan werewolf penjaga telah tewas."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia segera melirik seseorang dalam sosok hewannyayang terdiam terpaku, lebih tepatnya syok saat mendengar lolongan kesedihan dari kawanan para werewolf. Sekilasserigala coklat itu melirik Hinata sebelum akhirnya melompat dan berlari cepat menuju para kawanannya yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

Tanpa membaca pikiran Kiba, Hinata masih dapat merasa sesak akibat kepedihan yang di alami oleh sang sahabat. Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa bertindak banyak untuk saat ini.

Kembali ia alihkan perhatiannya pada kelima panglima setianya.

"Panglima Souta, Panglima Uruki. Aku tugaskan kalian untuk membantu tim pengevakuasi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sisanya aku tugaskan untuk melindungi tim evakuasi dan semua penduduk yang masih selamat. Lindungilah semua rakyat negeri Sunshine dengan pertaruhan jiwa dan raga kalian Dan..." Hinata membuat sebuah segel menciptakan sebuah gambar pentagram yang rumit di udara. Tidak lama kemudia cahaya ungu terang memancar kesegala arah membuat kelima panglimanya sedikit memalingkan wajah menghalaunya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan mereka.

Saat cahaya mulai meredup barulah mereka menyadari bahwa makhluk yang menyerang kota telah lenyap. Tidak tersisa walaupun sebagai asap yang mengganggu kota.

"...aku ingin kalian membawa benda ini bersama kalian."

Setangkai bunga lavender segar dengan aroma khasnya yang membuat tubuh mereka sangat rilex.

Panglima bersurai merah panjang bersayap merah khas peri pengendali elemen api dengan postur tubuh yang proporsional dan wajah yang rupawan bergerak ragu menerima tabung yang berisi setangkai lavender dari sang ratu. Panglima yang bernama Uruki ini mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk untuk menatap sang ratu sekaligus sebagai pembimbingnya selama ia bergabung dengan pasukan inti kerajaan Sunshin Castle. Pundaknya ditepuk lembut.

".. Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian berlima. Kalian adalah panglima setiaku. Aku sangat mencintai kalian semua. Jadi, ku mohon kalian 'semua juga' harus selamat."

"Bagaimana dengan yang mulia ratu?" tanya panglima bersayap biru khawatir.

"Aku tentu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kalian. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melibatkan kalian secara langsung denganku," Hinata membuat lima pasang mata dengan warna berbeda ini menatap ratunya dengan pandangan terkejut dan sebersit kekesal disana karena merasa mereka tidak berguna untuk melindungi ratunya.

"Kami siap untuk..."

"Tidak, tidak. Jika kalian ikut denganku siapa yang akan melindungi penduduk?" Hinata tersenyum tipis saat kelima panglima setianya ini bergeming dalam gamangan keputusan yang telah Hinata tetapkan, "...aku berjanji akan kembali asal kalian bisa menjaga bunga itu tetap dalam keadaan yang sama. Jangan biarkan tabung ini pecah dan hancur. Setengah dari kekuatanku telah aku masukan kedalam bunga ini. Dalam radius 300 meter dalam lingkar 360 derajat kalian di pastikan akan tetap selamat," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Pergilah."

Meskipun berat pada akhirnya kelima panglima tersebut terbang melesat meninggalkan Hinata. Bersama dengan itu empat siluet tertangkap iris lavendernya melesat masuk menerobos kedalam Sunshine castle. Beruntung Hinata menggunakan dress ungu pucat berbahan ringan memudahkan Hinata untuk bisa bergerak, terutama saat menciptakan langkah lebar yang membuat rok gaunnya dapat mengimbangi sesuai gerakan kakinya.

 **Kyaaaaaa...**

Langkah Hinata terhenti dalam ruangan tempat singgasananya berada. Iris lavendernya terbelalak saat melihat empat pelayan pribadinya telah terkapar dengan darah yang keluar dari leher dan dada mereka.

'Tidak mungkin.'

Bisik Hinata dalam hati. Sudah begitu lama mereka tidak pernah mengusik negeri para fairy. Bahkan menurut mendiang ayahanda tercintanya, negerinya sudah lama berdamai dengan makhluk penghisap darah yang di sebut dengan vampir ini. Bahkan ketika puluhan abad setelah terjadi pertumpahan darah yang Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui apapun perihal pemicu konflik itu selain tentang perebutan pasangan hidup yang melibatkan dua pemimpin yang berpengaruh di negeri _Fictionworld_ ini, Hinata sendiri tidak ingin berniat tahu selain hal kebaikan dalam perdamaian tanpa perang ataupun pertumpahan darah yang merenggut nyawa penduduk negerinya.

Tapi, nampaknya untuk kali ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara lamanya untuk membuat perjanjian perdamian ataupun perundingan apapun selain harus melawan dan mengalahkan musuh berbahaya ini.

"Y-yang mu-mulia ra..ratu..."

Iris Hinata bergulir pada maid yang berada dalam rengkuhan seorang vampir yang melesatkan wajahnya di leher sang maid. Hal itu cukup membuat dirinya geram bukan kepalang.

Semua pasang mata dengan khas vampir langsung beralih pada sosok Hinata yang berdiri beberapa puluh meter dari mereka.

"Wow.. yang mulia telah datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, manis," ucap lelaki yang menghisap maid yang berbisik lirik tadi. Ia menatap Hinata penuh minat membuat Hinata menyerngit jijik saat mendengar suara-suara dikepala si vampir yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran vulgar tentangnya. "...Sayangnya, kau tidak akan bisa selamat," ucapnya lantas melesatkan tangannya kedada sang maid hingga jeritan kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya. Hinata bahkan terbelalak saat segumpal daging kini berada di dalam genggaman sang vampir. Gumpalan daging yang masih terasa hangat dan bahkan masih berdenyut dalam tempo yang melambat dilempar tepat didepannya. Jantung.

' _Jahanam'_

Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata membuat posisi bertahan dengan lempengan bubuk kristal yang meyebar disekeliling tubuhnya menciptakan berbagai macam bentuk pedang yang bahkan bisa membelah sehelai rambut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menciptakan senjata untuk 25 orang yang berkemampuan 2 pedang sekaligus. Yang itu artinya Hinata bisa melipat gandakan senjatanya sesuai dengan yang di inginkannya.

"MATILAH KALIAN MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!" Teriak Hinata marah dan segera melesatkan senjata-senjatanya kearah para vampir. Nampaknya 4 vampir ini bukanlah vampir biasa. Buktinya butuh 4 menit bagi Hinata untuk dapat membunuh satu vampir yang dapat mengendalikan batuan di sekelilingnya. Satu kepala telah Hinata dapatkan. Ke tiga vampir yang tersisa masih sibuk menghindari layangan senjata yang memburu mereka.

Pintarnya ke tiga vampir ini tidak berniat berpencar untuk dapat mengatasi serangannya yang tentu dapat membuat fokusnya lebih baik saat mereka berada di satu tempat. Gerakan mereka cukup cepat tapi, Hinata yang memiliki insting yang telah terasah jelas lebih unggul. Cukup saat langkah ritme mereka terbacanya dengan baik, hingga kaki kanan mereka telah jatuh tergeletak menyebabkan mereka terjatuh mendarat tepat di depan Hinata.

Tatapan kepuasan dan ketakutan tertangkapnya saat Hinata berjalan ke arah dua vampir ini.

Tunggu. Hanya dua, yang artinya...

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk Hinata erat dari arah belakang dan ...

 **DHUUUAAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

 **Crush.**

Kiba melompat dan menerjang saat beberapa makhluk besar menghalangi jalannya. Ia terus berlari cepat melebihi seekor citah. Namun kenapa Sunshine masih terasa jauh. Pikirannya terus di penuhi oleh sosok sahabat yang mungkin akan di klaimnya andaikan serangan ini tidak terjadi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini namun, saat melihat pancaran cahaya biru keunguan tadi ia bisa menyimpulkan saat ini Hinata tidaklah baik-baik saja. Ia bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak mengerti dengan apapun tentang gadis yang selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya itu. Cahaya itu adalah lambang kekuatan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Rasa sejuk yang menjalar ditubuhnya dan tubuh sang ayah saat kritis tiba-tiba membaik itu sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang asal muasal cahaya terang itu.

Hinata jarang bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya jika tidak dalam keadaan genting. Pernah sekali Kiba melihat Hinata menggunakannya saat ia dulu yang nyaris tewas saat melawan kandidat alpa werewolf yang berbeda klan dengannya.

" _Kau bisa menyembuhkanku dalam sekejab Hinata. Kali ini jenis kekuatan seperti apa yang kau gunakan?"_

' _Bukan jenis kekuatan yang spesial. Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit staminaku untuk kusalurkan pada bagian-bagian tubuh vitalmu yang rusak.'_

Kiba masih ingat tiap kata yang di ucapkan Hinata saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

" _Hm. Menyenangkan sekali kau memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti itu. Jadi mungkin itu adalah salah satu penyebab para klan Hyuuga awet muda dan berumur panjang."_

' _Tidak juga.'_

" _Maksudmu?"_

' _Itu tentu tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan karena, aku harus siap kehilangan setengah dari staminaku untuk menggunakan kemampuan ini. Butuh stamina yang besar untuk menyembuhkan seseorang dalam sekali pempraktekan. Baik itu banyak atau sedikit aku tetap akan kehilangan setengah dari staminaku. Jadi, lebih epektif aku gunakan kemampuan ini jika dalam posisi yang terdesak.'_

" _Itu artinya kau..."_

Entah kenapa mengingat itu membuat dada Kiba selalu berdenyut was-was dan khawatir. Meskipun senyuman Hinata terbit saat membaca raut kekhawatirannya.

' _Tidak apa-apa. Staminaku akan segera pulih dengan sendirinya.'_

" _Benarkah?"_

' _Hm."_

" _Berapa lama?"_

' _Hm.. mungkin sekitar 4 sampai 5 bulan.'_

" _Itu lama sekali. Maaf aku..."_

' _Hei! Kau ini. Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ini. Aku melakukannya dengan sadar karena kau adalah sahabat yang paling ku sayangi. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Jadi tentu aku sangat senang melakukannya jika itu adalah kau.'_

Yah. Kiba tidaklah lebih dari sosok kakak untuk Hinata. Tapi, Kiba jelas ingin Hinata menganggapnya lebih dari itu, namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya saat Hinata memang menilainya seperti itu, toh selama ini Hinata tidak punya teman laki-laki yang lebih dekat dari Kiba. Maka selama Hinata masih memperlakukannya dengan sayang Kiba sama sekali keberatan. Selama mereka masih bisa bersama dan saling melindungi dan mencintai_yang jelas bukan mencintai dalam arti yang Kiba maksud _ ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan hal apapun mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua, sekalipun itu dengan dewa kematian yang mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinatanya.

Castle Palace sudah terlihat didepan mata, Kiba segera mempercepat larinya sebelum sosok hitam menghalangi jalannya menuju gerbang istana.

Tapi, kembali lagi, Kiba tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya. Dengan langkah cepatnya ia menerjang sosok hitam itu namun, bagaikan sapuan angin sosok lelaki dapat menghindari terjangannya dengan menggerakan sedikit badannya.

Kiba sedikit terkejut namun, itu tetap tidak membuatnya takut. Kiba menerjangnnya lagi dan kembali gagal. Sebuah antisipasi yang tidak bisa ia perhitungkan saat lelaki itu menyergap lehernya.

Bunyi keretak tulang yang patah terdengar membuat Kiba menggeram kesakitan. Tanpa di sangka tubuhnya kembali kedalam bentuk manusia yang utuh.

"Kau akan menjadi umpan yang efektif untuknya, Inu." Bisik sosok hitam beriris ruby gelap ini. Tudung kepala lelaki misterius ini tersingkap jatuh di balik pundaknya memperlihatkan wajah rupawan tanpa mimik ekspresi. Baru Kiba melihat surai raven kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi, beraura hitam dan berbau darah yang sedikit berbeda dari jenis yang rata-rata sudah Kiba kenali.

"K-kau.. Vampir," tebaknya namun, ".. tidak seperti berbau vampir saja kau.. Iblis," Kiba memberi jeda saat satu orang yang memiliki garis keturunan ini menyeringai dingin padanya, "..Uchiha. Kau..." Kali ini Kiba menatap nyalang lelaki yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berasal dari sebuah klan terkuat di tanah ' _Darkworld,"... Kau, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Ada sedikit seringai dingin di bibir tpisnya saat sosoknya dapat dikenali oleh makhluk yang menjadi incaran keduanya selain sang ratu negeri ini sendiri. Cukup sering sosok hitam ini mendengar bahwa memang dirinya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan mulut-mulut yang menurutnya busuk itu, tapi siapa yang perduli. Sebuah pukulan cukup menghempaskan tubuh manusia sang alpa menghancurkan tiga beton yang dijadikan pilar khas Sunshine Castle.

"Bawa dia untukku!" tunjuknya memerintahkan beberapa pengawal yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Baik, paduka pangeran." Tubuh Kiba sudah tidak sadarkan diri membuat para pengawal tidak kesulitan manarik lengannya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu dua pengawal tersebut.

Sosok pria bertudung hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke Uchiha ini berbalik, berjalan santai menuju istana Sunshine Palace.

Gedung yang terlihat sangat megah dengan warna silver dan dark purle yang hampir mendominasi istana ini. Berbeda sekali dengan istana-istana yang sering dikunjuginya selama ini yang biasanya selalu menggunkan warna gold dan berbagai macam warna batu mulia di dalamnya. Istana yang cukup menarik Sasuke akui namun, sangat mengganggu matanya. Dan menurutnya akan lebih baik jika istana ini hancur.

Aroma asing yang cukup mengganggu indra penciumannya saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam istana Sunshine Palace. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan tidak biasa didepannya. Sesosok wanita yang sudah dikenalinya yang sudah hampir sekarat berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang telah terpotong hingga siku lengannya. Iris ruby dinginnya bergulir untuk melihat sosok wanita lain yang masih berdiri tenang tidak terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun selain gaunnya yang tersobek di bagian punggung dan pinggangnya. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat menemukan sebuah mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Mahkota yang terlihat sangat biasa untuk ukuran seorang ratu yang memimpin negara berjaya sekelas negeri cahaya Sunshine. Ukiran yang terbuat dari berlian dan permata batu amethys melingkari kepala bersurai indigo yang digulung di kepalanya. Namun, Sasuke jelas sangat tahu di balik penampilan yang sederhana itu, tersimpan sebuah kekuatan yang siapapun tidak akan bisa menduganya. Karena...

Inilah buruan utama Sasuke.

Seolah menyadari keberadaannya, wanita ini berbalik untuk melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri angkuh di sana. Semula ia nampak bingung namun, tak lama kemudia iris lavender Hinata menatap lelaki beriris ruby dinginpenuh kebencian yang sangat terlihat pada wajahnya. Hal yang paling menarik untuk disaksikan oleh Sasuke adalah saat pandangan lavender sang ratu yang jatuh pada sosok lelaki yang sengaja ia lemparkan kedepannya bagaikan sampah kulit pisang. Kiba yang masih tidak sadarkan diri kini tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"KAU!" Suara jeritan yang begitu menarik untuk didengar oleh indera pendengaran tajam Sasuke. Satu seringai terbit kembali saat getaran gejolak kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ratu peri menggelitik lapisan kulit luarnya yang pucat.

Memang umpan anjing hutan ini sangat efektif membuat buruan utamanya menjadi hewan mainan menari untuk di hancurkannya.

Bagaikan kaset yang diputar berulang kali, Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas bagiamana wajah damai sang ayah dalam mengahadapi dewa kemaitannya. Bagaimana tangan besarnya yang terkulai jatuh dari puncak kepalanya, bahkan tangisan yang mengakibatkan sang bulan enggan untuk beranjak pergi dari langit kota Sunshine. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari luka ditubuh. Kiba yang selalu ada untuknya dan tertawa bersama, kemarahan yang tidak segan ia perlihatkan saat Hinata nekad bermain ke wilayah werewolf tanpa didampinginya. Kaki Hinata bahkan terasa lemas mengingat moment-moment terakhir mereka bertemu. Sekarang tubuh sang sahabat tergelat begitu saja disana. Bahkan diperlakukan bagaikan sampah.

 **WUSHHH..**

Angin kencang berputar dalam ruangan utama istana berpusat pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak bergeming ditempatnya sedangkan sebagian pengawal yang mengikutinya sedikit kesulitan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya hingga pada akhirnya mereka tidak kuat untuk bertahan dan tertarik oleh tarikan angin Hinata.

 **Cruush.**

 **Craacth.**

Sasuke menatap dingin sosok sang ratu yang masih menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Daging dan organ bergelimpangan disekitarnya tak lupa cairan merah hampir melumuri lantai dan bagian dinding putih di sekitarnya mereka.

Tersisa 3 pengawal dan sang pangeran iblis ini. Tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk menemukan identitas diri lelaki berjubah hitam di depannya ini. Hinata sedikit berterima kasih pada gadis yang terlihat kepayahan di ujung sana. Tidak sia-sia Hinata membiarkan wanita berambut pirang itu tetap hidup untuk mengorek informasi dari otak licik yang di panggilnya Shion Hime. Yah. Kelicikan Shion sendirilah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan melawan seorang ratu yang bahkan memiliki level berpuluh kali lipat dari dirinya.

 **...**

 **~Flasback~**

 **Dhuaaar.**

Beruntung Hinata masih sempat membuat prisai kristal dan esnya sebelum ledakan terjadi. Ia lantas menghempaskan kedua lengan yang masih memeluk lengannya dan jatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia mendengus saat potongan tubuh pelaku bom bunuh diri ini berjatuhan di dedapannya. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berbentuk runcing kecil seperti jarum melesat ke arah matanya. Namun, kembali Hinata menggunakan penghalang kristal kecil untuk menahan jarum itu melayang kearah matanya. Tidak lama kemudia serbuan 5 buah jarum melesat kearahnya kembali. Hinata menghidar mengepakan sayap ungunya untuk bergerak lincah di udara. Ia menyerngit saat menemukan vampir yang melawannya tidaklah bergerak dengan normal lantaran kaki kanannya kirinya..

Tunggu.

Hinata hanya menghancurkan kaki kanannya itu, gerakannya sedikit mengambang seolah tidak benar-benar menginjak Hinata mempertajam penglihatannya untuk menemukan tatapan yang kosong disana. Dalam keadan normal berjalan dengan menggunakan tulang dan daging yang terbuka tanpa penghalang apapun tentu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuh makhluk hidup manapun. Kecuali jika dia telah mati rasa layaknya mayat ralat, mayat hidup seperti Zombie. Meskipun vampir memang termasuk mayat hidup tapi, mereka masih dapat merasakan sakit karena bangsa vampir adalah bangsa terkutuk yang berumur panjang tapi, tidak bisa mati dengan benda yang biasa serta kematian yang wajar. Dan kesakitan lahiriah batiniah yang masih bisa mereka rasakan di sepanjang waktu dalam hidup abadinya. Sudah dapat di pastikan kedua pria vampir tadi tidaklah bergerak sesuai dengan yang terlihat oleh matanya melainkan bukan dalam kendalinya

Pengaruh kendali orang lain.

Orang lain selain dia tentu adalah sosok lain yang berdiri tegak disana. Wanita vampir yang memiliki ukuran sebelah kaki yang berbeda dengan ukuran kakinya yang lain.

Pengendali tubuh.

Wanita Vampir ini adalah pengendali tubuh.

"Berlutut!"

Bagaikan ada sebuah tarikan kuat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa berat untuk tetap tegak berdiri, dengan kedua kakinya.

"Akh!" Bahkan ketika Hinta mencoba melepaskan ternyata menyakitkan untuk tubuhnys. Lututnya bahkan terasa sangat sakit terbentur lantai terlalu keras. Hinata mencoba bnagkit namun kembali tubuhnya masih bergeming di tempatnya, dan hasilnya hanya raut kesal yang diperlihatkan Hinata pada Shion yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Lancang sekali kau."

 **BRRAK.**

 **Akh.**

Kepala Hinata diinjak menggesek menekan lantai yang kasar. "Tidak sepantasnya wajah jalangmu menatapku seperti itu."Tekanan kepala Hinata semakin kuat menyebabkan wajahnya lecet terkena permukaan yang kasar.

"Akan ku rusak wajahmu, Sialan!" Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu mengenai wajahnya yang di benci oleh Shion.

Tanpa ragu Shion menarik rambut Hinata dengan keras menyebabkan kepalanya mendongak mengikuti tarikan di surai panjangnya.

Ia menyeringai puas saat melihat sng ratu yang tidak berdaya di bawah pengaruh kendalinya. Jemari lentik dengan kuku tajam menggores vertikal leher Hinata menciptakan rembesan liquid merah yang menarik perhatian Shion untuk membauinya.

"Menarik. Kau memiliki darah dengan aroma yang membuatku cukup penasaran," bisik shion menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapukan indera perasanya menikmati rasa manis yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Satu seringai lebar semakin tercipta. Sangat di sayangkan jika sampai darah wanita jalang berkedok wanita terhormat ini sampai terbuang sia-sia tanpa di manfaatkannya lebih dulu. Mungkin seperti menggantung wanita ini di gudang penyimpanan stok darah ataupun dengan melepaskan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan darah yang akan di awetkannya untuk persediaan. Opsi mana saja memang sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut dengan jeritan dan penyiksaan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tangannya gatal.

' _Aku ingin kepalanya sebagai bukti kalian telah membunuh Ratu peri Sunshine Palace.'_

"Cih. Menyebalkan."

Shion harus menelan pil kekecewaannya sendiri kali ini. Ia harus segera menuntaskan perburuan ini untuk bisa mencapai tujuannya. Bayangan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan raut datar berkelebat di pikirannya. Yah itulah tujuan utamanya. Dengan memenangkan misi perburuan ini maka langkahnya mendekati pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pengeran itu akan sukses. Ia bahkan akan mendapatkannya dalam sekali permohonan. Putra dari pemimpin klan Uchiha.

"Cukup sampai disini napasmu tetap jadi milikmu, yang mulia ratu, Hyuuga Hinata." Tangannya terangkat memperlihatkan kuku-kuku runcing yang siap merobek apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan untuk kali ini sesuatu yang berdetak disanalah yang akan menjadi sasaran kuku tajamnya bersarang.

"Sayonara."

Tangannya terayun menuju dada Hinata namun,

 **Grep.**

Tangan Shion sudah lebih dulu di cekal Hinata tepat sebelum ujung kukunya menyentuh lapisan gaunnya. Shion reflek hendak menarik tangannya namun, Hinata sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Sial!"

"Tak ku sangka kau cukup tangguh juga. Jadi begini rasanya dikendalikan oleh orang lain." Hinata menyeringai puas melihat raut keterkejutan yang ketara pada wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf saja. Kau nampaknya membuat kesalahan besar dengan meremehkanku. Ku beri satu saran untukmu, Shion Hime.." Iril lavender memperlihatkan keseriusan yang mengancam, ".. Kenali-lah siapa yang menjadi lawanmu. Karena aku benci dengan orang yang suka menilai dari sampulnya, Shion sama."

Sentuhan dingin serasa menusuk di jemari tangan yang di genggam Hinata dan barulah ia sadari saat lapisan es merambat menuju lengan sikutnya yang mulai mati rasa. Sekuat tenaga ia tarik kembali tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Hinata yang justru berakibat pada lengannya yang hancur menjadi serpihan es.

"Akh.." Shion menatap lengannya kanannya yang hanya mencapai sikut. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir. Kemampuannya yang dapat mengendalikan tubuh membuatnya dapat mengontrol seluruh komponen yang ada didalamnya. Termasuk darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau.. Akan mendapatkan balasan untuk ini!"

Hinata masih mempertahankan seringai kepuasannya saat ia mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia melepaskan pita yang mengikat di lehernya. Dengan terampil menggelung rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya hingga sanggulannya ia pastikan tidak akan berubah dari gelungannya.

 **DEG.**

Dan saat itulah ia merasakan perasaan itu. Rasa dingin yang menusuk di tengkuknya menembus hingga relung hatinya. Aura suram yang seolah membuat debaran aneh di dadanya. Hinata masih menunggu untuk kedatangan si pemilik aura gelap.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat ada aura lain yang di bawanya.

Dan disinilah Hinata mencoba untuk menemukan sosok itu disana. Jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegap yang juga mengenakan pakian yang berwarna sama. Tudung kepalanya sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya.

' _Sasuke kun.'_

Dan saat itulah ia mendengan nama sosok berjubah itu dari pikiran Shion mengucapkan nama asing itu berkali-kali. Tatapan tajam tidak segan ia layangkan pada pria yang kini membuka tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan surai darkblue bergaya emo dengan poni membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan sayangnya tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa Hinata tangkap disana. Hinata masih memperhatikannya saat pria berjubah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bergerak lantas menyeret seseorang yang di lemparkannya tepat di hadapan Hinata. Mata Hinata membola kala tubuh sang sahabat tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Selain itu ada beberapa goresan luka sebagai contoh bahwa Kiba telah disakiti oleh mereka. Kemarahan yang memuncak hingga serasa menusuk kedalam tiap serpihan tulangnnya. Dan saat itulah ia berjanji untuk tidak akan melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke begitu. Lelaki itu harus merasakan dingin kekerasan es dan kristalnya.

...

~End Flashback~

...

 **Crack.**

Sasuke bergerak satu langkah menghiraukan lantai yang tergenang liquid merah. Tidak ada ekspresi jijik dan ngeri sedikitpun disana. Hanya saja ekspresi lain tergambar jelas saat batu ruby menatapnya. Kemarahan dan kebencian yang enath bersumber dari mana. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu kesal saat pikirannya tidak bisa menembus pikiran lelaki itu. Sial.

Tapi, jika Hinata tidak bisa menembusnya artinya lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pangeran ini bukanlah lelaki biasa..

"Apa masalahmu, tuan Uchiha?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"..."

"Kami merasa tidak pernah punya masalah apapun dengan makhluk-makhluk sepertimu. Dan kurasa perjanjian tidak tersirat yang di lakukan oleh nenek moyang kita dulu masih tetap berlaku sampai sekarang. Tapi, kau.." Hinata menatap bengis pria yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "..sengaja melanggarnya hanya untuk kekuasaan dan keserakahan kalian."

"..."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya, Uchiha? Jangan harap!"

Serpihan kristal melayang di sekitar Hinata. Secepat kilat menjadi sebuah mata pedang yang meruncing di kedua sisinya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia menciptakan puluhan senjata dengan jenis yang sama dan bentuk yang berbeda. Hinata enggan untuk menunggu jadi, dengan sekali gerakan tangan yang pasti puluhan senjata itu melesat keberbagai arah dengan satu target yang menjadi sasaran senjata-senjata itu untuk bersarang. Dan...

 **Crack.**

 **Crack.**

 **Crack.**

 **Crack.**

 **Crack.**

 **Crack.**

Bagaikan hujan senjata, Sasuke masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya. Tangannya terangkat memanipulasi serangan yang bergerak melewatinya sebelum berakhir menancap di lantai sekelilingnya.

Hinata semakin waspada dengan lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi apapaun dari lelaki ini. Pikirannya yang seolah telah terbentengi menolak berbagai macam hal yang merasuk kedalam pikirannya. Hal itu benar-benar sangat menyulitkannya dalam membuat strategi serangan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan dalam diam sebelum akirnya ia melangkah perlahan namun, dengan pasti mulai mempercepat larinya untuk menerjang Hinata hingga terhempas kearah dinding. Hinata sedikit terbatuk merasa sesak didadanya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata bernapas karena serangan susulan lain dilancarkan untuknya.

 **PSYUUUUHHHH**

 **TRRAAAK!**

 **PYAAAR..**

Hinata menahan serangan api Sasuke menggunakan prisai kristalnya. Namun kembali Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menunggu dengan disusul satu pukulan keras menghancurkan prisainya.

 **BRAAK.**

Ukh.

Hinata terjepit dengan leher yang di cengkramnya kuat. Kaki Hinata sampai tidak meraskan lantai untuk berpijaknya.

"Kau.. harus mati." Bisik Sasuke dingin penuh ancaman.

Pandangan Hinata sedikit memburam saat semakin menipisnya oksigen yang di dapat oleh paru-parunya. Semakin sesak didada. Apakah ini akhir dalam usahanya melindungi negerinya. Ratu macam yang menyerah karena kelemahan seperti ini. Cih. Tidak sudi!

..

..

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

..

..

 **To Be Continued**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **Sekian untuk chap ke duanya..**

 **Oke.. semoga untuk bagian ini sedikit memuaskan.**

 **Arigatou..**

 **..**

 **...See You Next Chapter...**


End file.
